Existing broadcast technologies, such as Cell Broadcast, Multimedia Broadcast/Multicast Service (“MBMS”), and video broadcast, (e.g., Digital Video broadcast-Handheld (“DVB-H”), IP Multicast, and MediaFLO), for example, have been proposed to support emergency alert notifications. A problem, however, is that, during an emergency, an area, or areas, may not be capable of receiving emergency alert notifications. For example, during a natural disaster, such as a tornado or hurricane, some areas may not be capable of receiving emergency alert notifications because of equipment failures. Or, areas having been subjected to a disaster and not able to receive supplies, may not be able to receive emergency alert notifications because of a lack of fuel to operate generators.